Todo al criterio
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un día de escuela normal, con todo lo que sus alumnos traen con ella, se convierte de pronto en una clase extraordinaria impartida por Gendo, quien interpela a todos con una pregunta que alguien deberá responder satisfactoriamente. Oneshot.


¡Otro OS de Evangelion, mis apreciados/as lectores/as! La inspiración fue repentina, así que no perdí tiempo y empecé el proyecto para impedir que se me fuera. Ojalá que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena 😃

 **Todo al criterio**

Las clases deberían haber dado inicio, pero el profesor todavía no llegaba, así que los jóvenes estaban charlando animadamente sobre cualquier tema que llegara a sus alocadas cabezas. Entre los integrantes de ese amasijo de tertulias se encontraban dos chicos en especial, Shinji y Asuka. Más allá estaba Toji haciendo avioncitos de papel y preparándose para lanzarlos a quién sabe dónde o a quién sabe quién, y cerca de él estaba Hikari para reprenderle si veía una anomalía en la moralidad de sus acciones.

─ …y fue ahí cuando me encontré con ese sujeto, cara a cara, y ahí mismo le di un buen golpe para que dejara en paz a la chica ─ se oía presumir a un chico cerca de Shinji.

─ Oye Shinji, ¿me estás escuchando? ─ se queja Asuka al ver que Shinji prestaba más atención a otros.

─ Lo siento, Asuka, pero es que quería saber si los demás tienen el libro que se me cayó ayer.

─ ¿Y justo ahora lo buscas? Ese libro lo tiene Toji, pensé que lo sabías ─ recrimina Asuka cruzándose de brazos.

─ Buenos días, alumnos ─ llama el profesor al llegar al salón, y todos los alumnos corren despavoridos a sus asientos ─. En esta ocasión tendremos un invitado especial, el cual nos impartirá una lección extraordinaria.

Los alumnos se muestran bastante confundidos, queriendo saber de quién se trataba para irrumpir de ese modo en la escuela. Shinji se hacía a la idea de que se trataba de Misato, y Asuka por su parte creía que era Kaji quien había llegado. Ambos estaban terriblemente equivocados, y la respuesta no se hace esperar en cuanto entra el invitado.

─ Él es… ─ a Asuka casi se le corta la respiración.

─ Es mi padre ─ dice Shinji casi involuntariamente.

Efectivamente se trataba de Gendo Ikari, el jefe de la instalación de NERV, y todos quedan enmudecidos mientras lo veían caminar lentamente hasta el escritorio de profesor y sentarse en su silla. Acto seguido, Gendo posiciona sus manos del modo al que tanto se había acostumbrado en su puesto de trabajo, y a partir de allí barre toda el aula con la mirada.

─ Hoy tendremos una lección bastante especial ─ empieza Gendo ─. Esta es una lección que ustedes mismos tendrán que explicar, y yo les diré el acierto o desacierto cuando y como aplique ─ todos permanecen en silencio, pero sus miradas se intercambiaban de forma nerviosa ─. Muy bien, podemos empezar ¿Qué es una tragedia?

─ Eso es fácil ─ dice Hikari alzando la mano ─. Cuando una persona va cruzando la calle y es arrollado repentinamente por un auto, se produce entonces una tragedia.

─ Error ─ responde Gendo con tono monocorde ─. Eso no es una tragedia, sólo es un accidente ¿Alguien más tiene una idea lo que es una tragedia?

─ ¡Yo, yo! ─ Toji alza la mano, animado ─ Una tragedia es cuando un autobús lleno de personas se cae por un precipicio, y en el proceso mueren el conductor y todos los pasajeros.

─ Eso tampoco es correcto ─ Gendo ni se dignó en mirar a Toji ─. Eso cuenta como una gran pérdida, pero jamás sería una tragedia ¿Quién más puede dar una respuesta válida?

Todos los alumnos se desaniman en responder. Ni siquiera Asuka se sentía segura de dar una respuesta que convenciese los peculiares estándares de "tragedia" de Gendo. El hombre nuevamente barre el lugar con la mirada, a la espera de alguna mano valiente para responder, y esa mano es alzada nada menos que por Shinji. Todos se sorprenden, pero sobre todo Asuka, quien no se imaginaba que Shinji se atrevería a encarar a su padre.

─ Una tragedia ocurre cuando un ángel ataca las instalaciones del NERV contigo en su interior, resultando en una destrucción total y en tu muerte en el proceso.

─ Eso es correcto. Eso sí aplica como una tragedia ─ responde Gendo sin inmutarse.

Asuka se queda con la boca abierta, así como también lo estaban Hikari y Toji. Era inconcebible que Shinji, con el desprecio que sentía hacia su padre, señalara aquel panorama como una tragedia, sabiendo que él despreciaba las magnitudes de los escenarios de Hikari y Toji. Por un momento parecía que Shinji había perdido la cabeza.

─ ¿Ahora les puedes explicar a todos tus compañeros por qué esta eventualidad cuenta como una tragedia?

─ Es sencillo de explicar ─ dice Shinji con tono serio ─. Al tratarse de un ataque perpetrado por un ángel a las instalaciones del NERV, esa eventualidad no puede ser un accidente, y al tú morir en el proceso, tampoco representa una gran pérdida.

─ " _GET DOWN FOR WHAT!"_ ─ gritaba mentalmente Toji ante una respuesta de semejante categoría.

─ " _Este chico realmente está loco, pero ha sabido cómo engañarnos a todos"_ ─ pensaba Asuka mientras se cubría el rostro con un libro para simular asombro, cuando en realidad estaba tentada a reírse.

─ ¿Esta es la educación que los jóvenes reciben aquí? ─ Gendo se levanta y mira con ojos asesinos al profesor ─ Está claro que no tiene sentido estar aquí con unos niños tan cortos en razonamiento. Mejor me voy y los dejo con su ignorancia. Montón de niños tontos.

A pesar de pretender irse de allí con porte digno, todos sabían que Gendo estaba picado por esa magistral explicación. El profesor espera a que el líder de NERV se retirara para cerrar la puerta y luego respira hondo para dar comienzo a las clases de forma normal, aunque era consciente que tanto él como todos los muchachos del salón tendrían, por el resto del día, su foco mental dirigido en Shinji y en aquella respuesta.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este drabble? ¿Alguno se esperaba la respuesta final? Siempre es cuestión de darle vuelta a las cosas, después de todo. En fin, los dejo hasta aquí y hago mi retirada, no sin antes desearles que les vaya bien.

Hasta otra


End file.
